Cartas quemadas
by theghostlover
Summary: Leo Valdez ha vuelto al campamento mestizo pero no en el tiempo que vivieron los héroes del Olimpo, simplemente necesita un poco de apoyo en una noche que decide dejar ir partes de su pasado y lo busca en la cabaña de un amigo suyo. ¿Cómo terminará esa plática?


**Hola queridos seres que están percibiendo la nota de autor. He traído éste One-Shot que vengo a publicar porque ayer fue mi cumpleaños y estoy muy feliz aún. :)El universo no es mío, es del tío Rick, yo solo los utilizo y el personaje de Jason aquí no es el mismo del libro pero tiene mismas características, de hecho es tiempo después de eso. :cPuede que haya quedado un poco les gusté, a mí personalmente me agradó el resultado que tuve.**

Cartas quemadas.

El fuego y el humo es lo que más se encuentra en una pequeña cueva de la cual una figura cabizbaja se aleja cojeando, va lento y parece que a pesar del fuego que parece alcanzarlo no apresura el paso, como si quisiera que las llamas se llevarán a su persona. Siente el aire fresco que golpea su cara de forma leve y nota sus pulmones quemando, metafóricamente, y se tira en el suelo que hay en ese lugar sin importar los peligros que pueda haber. Solo se queda algunos minutos en ese lugar, se levanta y va hacia el campamento.

Se dirige a la cabaña de Zeus sin importar molestar al Rey e los Dioses, no importa si lo intenta lastimar, ya no tiene razones para valorar su vida. Solo hay un habitante en esa cabaña y es justo el que necesita; con su cabello de un tono rubio tan similar al que fue su mejor amigo hace algunos años pero es obvio el tono más oscuro, sus sabanas blancas que están deshechas, y tiene medio cuerpo fuera. Se mete lentamente en esa cama y abraza al chico.

Parece despertar poco y lo mira con esos ojos grises que le recuerdan a una tormenta, parece que sopesa si atacarlo por interrumpir el sueño o abrazarlo un poco. Al parecer sus suposiciones no son ciertas porque se sienta en la cama y se lo quita de encima, Leo quiere decirle que no tiene corazón pero se muerde la lengua y le arde demasiado. Suena su voz con unas simples palabras.

-Leo, ¿Qué demonios buscas en mi cabaña a las dos de la mañana?, tal vez a ti no te pongan tantas tareas pero a mí por el contario sí.- se encuentra un poco adormilado aún pero se nota que está frustrado, después de todo volvió al campamento hace apróximadamente 1 hora.

-Lo siento Jason, necesito hablar con alguien, sé que acabas de llegar y casi no has dormido pero necesito de tu ayuda- dice en voz baja mirando la foto y el arma que se encuentra en el mueble al lado de su cama.

-Pero que sea rápido- al parecer se encuentra más espabilado y listo para no dormir cerca de 2 horas más.

-Perfecto, bueno empezaremos con esto porque probablemente no dormirás y me odiarás en la mañana lo suficiente para casi matarme en los entrenamientos, y terminaré en la enfermería con Eduardo queriendo matarme con su mirada porque ya es la 3 vez que he ido a la enfermería y no son ni siquiera 3 días de la semana.- dices de forma rápida y alterada buscando apelar su corazón de hielo.

-Leonidas, me vas a desesperar y no voy a esperar hasta la mañana y te voy a golpear en éste momento- es un maldito sin corazón, no le importan los sentimientos de los demás.

-Tienes que bajarle a tu humor de perro rabioso que te cargas por ir de misión y que Laura se ande follando a todo ser que se le atraviese- se va a enojar contigo y lo sabes. Su mirada de odio no espera mucho para aparecer.

-¿Me vas a seguir molestando para que dejes de joder y te vayas de mi cabaña?- tal vez exageraste con el comentario de Laura considerando que es su hermana melliza menor.

-Perdón, te voy a comentar mis problemas, Lo que sucede es que estoy muy desesperado y estoy entrando en un estado de depresión porque ya se acerca el aniversario de su muerte, y me siento con mucha ansiedad porque ningún experimento me sale, y voy a cumplir años y años antes me hubiera hecho sentir feliz pro en éste momento tengo más de 100 años y parezco muy joven y no tengo mucha madurez, quemé las cartas porque necesitó tener un cierre con el problema pero nadie sabía de ellas, de hecho en un momento te voy a explicar las cartas, pero por supuesto no lo vas a tomar en serio porque eres un maldito perro que tiene el pinche corazón como un hielo y no le importa que la vida de los demás se vaya a la verga, aún así eres mi mejor amigo en éste momento y te quiero- sientes que el aire te falta y te detienes a respirar porque decir todo eso fue un record y le dejas un espacio pequeño para que pregunté lo que sea.

-Acabas de decir muchas palabras en muy poco tiempo y mi cerebro está asimilando que me dijiste maldito perro y mejor amigo en menos de 5 minutos y algo acerca de unas cartas- suena confundido aun que tenga una expresión tan seria.

-Lo que pasa es que mi madre era una mujer latina de sangre caliente y siempre que trabajaba y no me encontraba con ella, decía muchas groserías pero cada vez que me encontraba con ella evitaba decirlas para que no las aprendiera y fuera una persona muy persignada, excepto esa vez que Hefesto nos fue a visitar y le dijo muchas cosas que me hicieron ponerme rojo- al parecer tienes una especie de diarrea verbal, como esa vez que tomaste 3 cervezas por un reto.

-Que extraño eres con tu forma de hablar, acabas de decir un verbo muy raro, ¿persignar?-quieres dejar tu cara caer en tu mano porque de todo lo que le acabas de contar parece que solo proceso unas pocas palabras de todo su discurso.

-Demonios Jay, te cuento mis problemas emocionales y tú te concentras en las cosas triviales que te digo, no te pases, por eso no te cuento nada acerca de mi vida a ti ni a nadie porque es una mierda y a pesar de eso les vales 3 hectáreas cuadradas de maíz lo que me pueda pasar. Quemé unas cartas que escribí hace tiempo porque necesito un nuevo comienzo y me siento una persona tan patética que vine a buscar ayuda en un descorazonado- ahora le acabas de gritar en su cabaña a un amigo cercano que tienes porque estás triste, fantástico Leo, te aplaudes mentalmente.

-Leonidas podrías tranquilizarte, vas a despertar a otras cabañas con tus gritos, y ya es suficiente que yo parezca mañana un muerto por tu culpa- se ofendió el niño, y se supone que habías venido a buscar consuelo en ésta persona.

-Perfecto, que ellos sientan lo que es no dormir y tener que fingir estar bien porque no puedes ir y culpar a alguien del insomnio que sufres para al final tener que cumplir con muchísimas actividades, incluso tienes que soportar ver a personas similares a las de tu pasado y saber que no les puedes decir que te recuerdan a tu juventud porque ya están muertos- terminas de decir eso y comienzas a llorar de una forma patética en la cama de Jason.

Sientes como se acerca el peso de Jason a tu lado y sentiste sus brazos rodearte, su respiración está muy cerca de tu oído y querías que siguiera los sentimientos que habían ahí por toda la vida, pero sabes que es muy probable que no sea así, pero en ese momento decides no pensar y simplement6e sentir la cercanía de alguien más.

Le devuelves el abrazo a Jason y quieres que se queden así, porque siempre llega alguien que te da el apoyo tan fuerte que junta los pedazos que están rotos en tu persona. Sientes algo húmedo en tu playera y notas que Jason llora tan suavemente que duele el pensar que tú incitaste a que él llorará; pero era algo que todos necesitan.

Deberías decir algo para que supiera que estarás para él, pero se siente tan bien el silencio que prefieres quedarte callado, sientes que vas a empezarte a dormir por el peso que hay en tus parpados, aún siguen abrazados y dejas caer tu cuerpo en la cama junto a Jason, no lo piensas soltar y hablas.

-Jay, gracias por soportarme- suenas tan adormilado que es probable que si no estuvieran tan cerca no se notaría que escuchó tus palabras.

-Yo también te quiero Leo- tiene una sonrisa en su cara y su voz suena tan baja que es un susurro, un secreto que guardarás por un tiempo seguramente. Esperas a dormir en esa cabaña ajena luego de sacar un poco de los sentimientos que tienes dentro de ti.

 **Si lo terminaste te doy las gracias, espero que te haya gustado. Puedes poner un follow, favorite o dejar un review con tu opinión acerca de el OS; me ayudaría la próxima. c:**


End file.
